Sakori, the begining of a Akatsuki Legacy
by OrigimaiBlossomAngel
Summary: While Pein was walking back to his and Konan's campsite, when he hears a childs weeping. He discovers something interesting, and this interesting thing about this child, is what's going to mark the Akatsuki as a known organization before they're after the tailed beast. "Welcome back home."
1. The Return

Chapter One: The Return. . .

Golden eye's and red hair, soft pink lips and pale white skin, the characteristics of the child weeping by the willow near the stream of sorrow. The childs weeping could be heard all over yet no one dared to try and comfort this child, but one man. He had vibrant orange hair spiked up all over the place, he also had piercings on the bridges of his nose and under his lip. His eye's were ringed and they looked like a light shade of purple, he wore a cloak, it was black with some red clouds on it, he looked like a god in the making the way the moons light illuminated around him. "Hello, are you lost?" golden eye's looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. "N-no," came her reply, he blinked and stared into her eye's. He placed his hand on top of her messy red hair and smiled at her, a rare thing for him and spoke "I'm Pein, who might you be?" Her eye's widened when his hand touched her red hair and she spoke against her will, "M-my name i-is Sakori…." "I see," he said and picked her up carrying her off. "Where are we g-going?" came her question as soft as a lullaby being sung by a mother to her child. "I'm taking you to Konan," came his reply. She only nodded. They came to a campsite where a blue haired woman sat staring at them, her own golden eye's met Sakori's and then her gaze reverted to Pein. "Who is the child, Pein?" She asked as Pein handed the still stiff and sad Sakori to the blue haired woman. "She's Sakori, and we're 'adopting' her," answered Pein, he added quotation signatures when he said 'adopting', they both knew what this meant, this was they're child. "Hello, I'm Konan, but you can call me mommy, mkay?" Konan said with a soft smile and cuddled with the child. "O-okay," Sakori replied. "And that means you call me daddy" Pein said with a smile as well as his arms wrapped around Konan and Sakori. The two girls smiled and they fell asleep like this until the sun rose the next day. _Flash back. Konan and Pein was staring at each other as Konan was telling him of great news, she was pregnant. It wasn't long before the whole akatsuki knew and they were all happy for the couple, all except Orochimaru, he wanted the baby for himself, and when Konan gave birth he took her, Sakori, and fled the akatsuki. _It had been five years since then and Pein just so happens to find Sakori at a willow near the stream of sorrow. It was a pleasant surprise and Konan couldn't wait to tell all the akatsuki, mainly Tobi and Madara, they were both depressed because of the joyful baby's absence. Konan smiled sweetly at her daughters sleeping form. 'She'll find out soon….I hope.' Konan thought when Pein started to stir from behind her and she giggled when he looked at her and then Sakori, they were both happy. Konan gently stood up, cradling the five year old she held close and dear to her before her and Pein took off leaping through the tree's. It took a few hours but they finally reached the base. Tobi as expected came running out of the base to greet them but stopped when he saw the red haired child in Konan's arms, and he smiled behind his mask, happy that she had returned. Konan held the child out to Tobi in which Tobi earned a glare from Pein, as expected since he was the father of Sakori and every father must glare at the boy who isn't related to her whom has touched they're precious princess. Konan only giggled before walking into the base in which she found a red head and blonde boy staring at her. "Deidara-kun," Konan greeted the blonde boy, he had blue eye's and blonde hair, partially tyed into a pony tail and then his bangs covering his right left eye. Konan looked over at the red head and smiled but un-noticably. "Sasori-kun," she had said his name and he immediately stopped glaring at Deidara with his chocolate brown eye's and looked at the blue haired woman ready to hear about something important he must know about in order not to cause someone to become his next puppet. "Sakori is back," was the only thing Konan had left before Sasori and Deidara took out the door and to Tobi who was still holding onto Sakori. Sakori feeling eye's on her awoke to two pairs of eye's staring at her. She gave them a hesitant smile before Pein wisked her away and out of Tobi's arms, in which Tobi wined about. Next came a blue skinned boy with dark blue hair and he kind of looked like a shark, but Sakori wouldn't say it out loud, she didn't like hurting people's feelings. The blue skinned boy stared at the child with his beady black eye's and spoke, "Hi and welcome back Sakori-hime! I don't know if you remember or not but I'm Kisame, and these are the others that are here, Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara." Konan looked at the child and smiled. "Welcome back home little one."


	2. The First Mishappen

**Chapter Two: The first mishappen.**Sakori stared at everyone and then back at Konan, and to Pein, she giggled. Everyone seemed confused by the child's sudden giggling and so Konan made Pein set her down so she could go get to know the Akatsuki since she didn't really get the chance when she was a infant. "Hey, un. Why don't we all play hide and seek?" Deidara asked and looked at Sayori. Tobi jumped up and down, even though him being a teenager, he still acted like a total child. "Ooh, Tobi would **LOVE** to play hide and go seek!" Tobi shouted scaring the poor Sayori who just so happened to have sensitive hearing, she cried, and cried, until Konan came running back outside to scoop her up and coo to her "It's alright…." Sasori tugged at Konan's cloak and Konan looked down at him. "Can she p-play with us?" Sasori asked as his cheeks were tinted with a soft barely noticeable shade of pink as Konan smiled and answered "Sure, why not! She's only a year younger than yourself, but still, you've had ninja trainings and she hasn't until possibly, another month. Be gentle and play a harmless game with my baby." Sasori nodded while Konan set Sakori down who blinked her honey colored eye's at Sasori and looked away. "What do you wanna play Sakori-hime?" Sasori asked and Sakori turned her head back to him. "How about. . .A puppet show!" Sakori meant to ask but more like shouted it out, the word puppet earned Deidara's and Sasori's attention. Sasori's was of curiousity while Deidara's was of jealousy. Konan sighed before walking inside for a important meeting with Madara. As if Konan's sigh was a cue, Tobi disappeared soon afterwards. Deidara stared at Sakori and then poked her. Sakori looked at Deidara before doing something she never knew she could do, she cut him with her skin! Her eye's widened when she saw his paper cut on his finger and immediately started to apologies after apology. Sasori sighed while Kisame laughed. 'I'm surrounded by idiots. . .Except for Sakori, she's. . .Fine, I guess.' Sasori thought and didn't catch himself staring a hole in the back of said girls head. Sakori turned to look back at him only to be elbowed by Kisame and landing on top of Sasori! "Oops. . ." was the only thing that escaped everyone's mouths before. . . .


End file.
